Thrust bearing arrangements of this type hitherto known, as for example in DE No. 21 13 250, comprise a plurality of individual plain bearings arranged axially one behind the other to take up the thrust load, bearing gaps of different size being provided at the individual plain bearings. The bearing as a whole is acted upon by a constant stream of oil.
This thrust bearing arrangement has the disadvantage that the various bearing clearances and inaccuracies in manufacture and installation can more or less only be compensated by a high stream of lubricating oil. The expense on power loss and secondary installations is therefore very high.
In contrast, it is the object of the invention to provide a thrust bearing arrangement wherein the load can be distributed over a plurality of stages in a manner which can be predetermined and adjusted or controlled.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by the features described in the main claim. In addition, such a thrust bearing arrangement may also comprise the features of the remaining claims.
The advantages of the thrust bearing arrangement according to the invention consist preferably in the very differentiated adjustability of the thrust load carrying for the individual bearing regions as well as in the possibility, with this adjustability, of distributing the bearing loading uniformly or in a graduated manner or in a manner adapted to possible operating states. At the same time, the compensation for possible bending of the shaft is fully retained and this does not have any disturbing influence on the carrying characteristics. In this connection, the thrust bearing arrangement may also be made capable of wobbling.